twisted upside down
by wolfrain
Summary: yamcha wants revenge on vegeta for taking bulma from him. so he makes what seemed to be a simple wish. however he didnt realize the extent of the wish. now vegeta is stuck in chichis body and chichi in his.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: well this is my first story. I hope you like it. It starts off focused on yamcha but he doesn't play a very big part so don't worry. Anyways please read and review. I will post another chapter next Wednesday depending on how many reviews I get. Thanks for reading it everyone.   
  
Disclaimer: I WISH I was the creator but im not...that's to bad...I guess. U- U;;  
  
Twisted upside down  
  
The night was calm and breezy on the hermit island. Yamcha was staying the night with krillin as a simple get together. Goku and the others had been there earlier but left to tend to their family needs. Everyone lay quiet in the house as yamcha snuck out into the dark carrying a bag filled with seven balls. He laid them quietly on the sand as they began to glow.  
  
"Take my girl will you, well have at this you stupid saiyen" yamcha whispered angrily.  
  
ELSEWHERE  
  
Goku snored happily as drool slipped out of his mouth onto his pillow. Chichi lay beside him sleeping quietly. Suddenly an alarm clock blares the room to life. Chichi's eyes opened with a flash, yet something seemed wrong. Goku groaned and reached out for the clock sitting on his nightstand. His hand searched around for it and when he found it he tapped the snooze button and let his arm fall to the bedside. Chichi sat up and looked around, a shocked expression fell solemnly to her face. She sat there for a minute taking in the room, when the clock went off again.  
  
This time, angry from being woken up twice, goku sat up picked the clock up and threw it across the room where it shattered against the wall. Goku lay back down and curled into a ball under the blankets. Chichi looked at goku with a bit of a grimace and then suddenly discussed pushed her self out of the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. The thud was enough to make goku finally get up.  
  
Goku sat up and looked around; when he saw no sign of chichi he looked over her side of the bed.  
  
"Honey, what chya doin' on the floor"  
  
Chichi looked at gokus face in disgust "kakarote what the hell happened, why am I at your frickin house"  
  
Goku looked at chichi a bit shocked "uhh, honey, are you okay why do you sound like vegeta...more importantly why are you talking like him"  
  
"I'm fine, AND STOP CALLING ME HONEY!!!" she shouted  
  
Goku looked a bit scared at chichi, "why? What's wrong with it, you used to like it. Did I do something wrong? I mean I can get a new clock if that's the problem" goku looked up at the wall "and the dent is easy enough to fix"  
  
Chichi stood up and looked at goku, but something behind him caught her eye. She looked at the mirror and screamed loud enough to wake up the whole house. Gokus head snapped to look at her.  
  
"Chichi what's wrong" goku said suddenly frightened for the well being of his wife.  
  
Chichi stopped screaming and looked at goku with a pale face and a twitching eye. "Everything...is fiiiine-a," she said gruffly dragging her words and ending in a high-pitched squeak.  
  
Goku looked at her confused. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in," goku said as gohan opened the door.  
  
"I heard mom scream is everything okay"  
  
Goku looked questioningly at chichi then answered for her "yes everything's, fine we'll be down in a minute"  
  
Gohan nodded and walked out shutting the door behind him. Goku looked at chichi again "well if you're fine then no sense in me worrying right...but, you know you can always talk to me if you need to. I mean that's what married couples do and I would get a bit suspicious if you didn't say anything"  
  
Chichi looked at goku from the corner of her eye "oh everything is fine, I, um my throat was hurting and I, uh screamed to try to make it feel better, see all better, why don't you go and uh, do something downstairs, I need to call bulma very quickly"  
  
Goku shook his head, and got up, and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"Kaka- I mean goku what are you doing"  
  
Goku looked up "im taking a shower, I take one every morning" he said looking at her strangely  
  
"Oh right, hehe silly me I must be tired still" she said turning around so he wouldn't see the angry expression on her face.  
  
Goku walked into the bathroom and started to take a shower with the door open. Chichi looked at the bathroom, and as soon as the water started she jumped to the phone. She picked it up and started to dial bulma's number then stopped.

(Wait, kakarote doesn't know that im in his wife's body, which means bulma doesn't know chichis in my body, unless she told her. Maybe I should hold on until they call...I swear to god when I find out who did this to me im going to shred them to a pulp) vegeta thought inside of chichi's head.  
  
Vegeta slammed the phone down and went to a dresser. He opened the drawers and looked at gokus clothes. He sighed angrily, if he was going to pretend to be that blundering idiots wife then he was going to have to dress like her to. Vegeta looked through all the drawers but only found gokus clothes. Just as he got to the last drawer goku walked out wrapped in a towel.  
  
"Chichi why are you going through my dresser" goku asked looking at her with a plain expression.  
  
Vegeta looked up and smiled gently. "I think I miss placed some of my clothes and was just making sure they weren't in your dresser" vegeta said with a fake squeaky voice.  
  
Goku sighed and walked over to the closet. He opened the door and looked back at chichi. "You didn't do laundry yesterday, your clothes are in here...unless your looking for something specific" goku spoke plainly as he walked back to his dresser.  
  
He pulled clean boxers, dark blue pants, a white muscle shirt, a white belt, and black shoes. Vegeta looked at goku with a cold expression and then walked to the closet. He looked at the dresses hanging up. He suddenly realized he was in a woman's body, a woman who had long hair. How the heck was he going to dress himself and make it look like chichi did it? He didn't even know how to put up hair in a perfect bun much less how you put a dress on.  
  
As goku started to change vegeta went through the many dresses, and outfits trying to find something that had pants. Goku watched vegeta rummage through the closet while he wrapped a white bandage around his sin and down to his ankles.  
  
"Chichi what are you looking for" he asked trying not to think about how strange she was acting.  
  
Vegeta stood up slowly and gulped "uh, and outfit with pants"  
  
Goku sighed, "you got rid of that outfit two days ago, you said it hadn't fit since you got pregnant with gohan"  
  
Vegeta felt sick, the mere thought of goku and chichi in bed made him sick especially now that he was in kakarote's mate's body. Vegeta pushed the thought a side "oh, well then I guess that I will wear this one" vegeta said pointing to chichi's normal outfit.  
  
Goku looked at vegeta and smiled gently "are you sure you're feeling alright"  
  
Vegeta faked a smile "I've never felt better...now go away"  
  
Goku stood up and walked out, as vegeta changed. Vegeta did everything he knew about dressing like a girl except makeup since the last time he saw chichi she wasn't wearing any. He let the hair stay down since putting it up was torcher. He walked down stairs feeling odd, and out of place. When he got there he saw goku and gohan sitting at the table. Goku looked up at him as gohan sat up straight.  
  
"Mom what took you so long, we're starving" gohan said smiling.  
  
Vegeta looked at gohan angrily "since when did it concern you on how long I take getting ready for the day"  
  
Gohan's smile faded from his face "um, sorry I didn't mean to be rude"  
  
Vegeta 'hmphed' "besides boy if you want food make it yourself"  
  
Gohan was caught by surprise, hearing his mother tell him not to be concerned about how long she spending getting ready for the day didn't bother him, but being told to make his own food, that was ridiculous. His mother never told him to do that. "But mom, I don't know how to cook"  
  
Vegeta turned to look at gohan with a deadly cold stare "then I suggest you learn" he said angrily.  
  
Gohan gulped and looked at his father. Goku looked at him and smiled "she started her period"  
  
Vegeta's mouth dropped and he turned around to look at goku enraged. Goku stood up and put his hands on vegeta's shoulders and pushed him into the kitchen. "Mommy and daddy need to have a talk okay kido, stay here"  
  
As soon as the kitchen door shut, goku glared at vegeta, "honey, I don't know what's going on but this isn't like you, if I wasn't looking at your body I'd say you were vegeta, now I want an explanation, what is going on?" goku asked holding vegeta's shoulders so he was looking at his eyes.  
  
Vegeta looked at goku and shrugged gokus hands off of his shoulders, "everything is fine"  
  
"No its not, first you call me kakarote, you forget I take a shower every morning, you don't remember where your clothes are, honey what is wrong with you, everything is not fine. You told our son to make his own breakfast. The last time I checked he was just a kid. I just want to know what's going on"  
  
Vegeta growled, "Fine, you want to know what's going, I AM NOT CHICHI," he shouted  
  
A/N: oooh I wonder how gokus going to react to that? Please read and review! The next chapter is going to answer the question I just asked and move over to bulma's house for a bit.


	2. dazed and confused

A/N: well im happy to see I got such a fast and good response okay I hope to have a little more reviews this time so those of you who liked it tell others lol. GET THE WORD OUT! Sorry lol please enjoy this chapter. Its going to focus a little more on bulma and chichi's position in the story, a little bit of gokus reaction to what vegeta just told him as well. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!   
  
Disclaimer: if I owned it then you'd know because this would become a movie or something.  
  
Dazed and confused  
  
Goku stared at vegeta for a minute before a smile began to spread across his face and his cheeks turned a light shade of pinks. He seemed to be having trouble swallowing something, or rather holding back an outburst of laughter. Vegeta looked back at him latching on to every movement of every muscle in his face. Vegeta began to contort in anger. He couldn't believe this, he tells kakarote the truth and what happens he starts to mock him by holding back laughter.  
  
"You think I would lie about something like this you idiot! I cant believe this how does your wife put up with you." Vegeta turned around folding his arms.  
  
Goku closed his eyes tightly holding back as much laughter as he could, as soon as he could responded with a fairly straight voice which wavered just slightly "um...chichi I didn't say anything"  
  
"No than how come you were about to laugh huh?"  
  
Goku sighed finally gaining control of himself "well if you're not chichi then who are you"  
  
Vegeta threw his arms up in frustration and anger "who do I look like!...I mean sound like...who is the only frickin person who calls you kakarote, im VEGETA! You said it just now that if you didn't know better I would be vegeta...well hello are you awake yet!"  
  
Goku staid completely calm "...you need help...I think you should just make breakfast because that always calms you down and then we can look through the phone book and find a suitable doctor for you okay"  
  
Vegeta grumbled to himself and responded "fine"  
  
Goku smiled lightly and hugged him still thinking that it was chichi. "Okay just relax if you need anything im right in the other room" goku kissed the top of his wife's body's head and walked out. Vegeta watched him leave the kitchen then swiped his arms and head off with his hands as if large bugs were crawling on him.  
  
ELSWHERE AT CAPSULE CORP.  
  
Chichi sat up straight in bed looking at her hands making small squeaking sounds. She looked at bulma and squeaked a little louder, and then fainted falling off the bed. Bulma woke up a few minutes later. She looked at vegeta's body on the floor. She shook her head and smiled (what a dope falling off the bed and sleeping through it) she though to her self as she got ready for the day.  
  
Bulma left the room to go about what she normally did. An hour later chichi wakes up. She poked her head up and looked at the mattress she looked around the room quickly making sure no one was around. Once she was sure she stood up.  
  
"I'm in a mans body" she hissed to herself, "how did this happen" she looked at the phone (maybe I should call goku no, no vegeta for sure wouldn't tell goku...but bulma and I are friends...I can tell her and she can figure this out) chichi thought.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and bulma walked in "good your up I fixed the gravity room for you, and breakfast is on the table" bulma spoke about to leave again but then she stopped and looked at chichi.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Bulma, you have to help me, im not vegeta" chichi said in a panic  
  
Bulma looked at chichi confused "um...vegeta are you alright"  
  
"No! I'm chichi not vegeta, I can tell you any and everything about my relationship with goku"  
  
"Whoa hold on! Relationship with goku!? VEGETA! Have you been hiding something from me! Im ashamed and to think that I had your son! Wait until chichi hears about this she is going to be so heart broke-"  
  
Chichi smacked herself in the head "NO! I mean chichi and gokus relationship to prove I'm not vegeta...grrr VEGETA ISNT GAY!"  
  
Bulma looked at chichi with a plain stare "listen please, you're my best friend, I am not vegeta I am chichi...vegeta...I think is in my body, understand" chichi begged  
  
"No"  
  
Chichi fell over anime style, and when she got back up she looked at bulma with a gentle expression, which clashed with vegeta's many frowning marks that he had gained over time. "Okay ask me anything about chichi's and gokus relationship, something no one else would know, to prove I'm chichi"  
  
"Um okay...when did goku and chichi make love for the first time?"  
  
Chichi's gentle expression changed to an enraged one "geez a little personal are we"  
  
"You said anything and the last time I asked chichi about her relationship with goku was just after there marriage and she got angry with me...kinda like you are now. That and you said something no one else would know"  
  
Chichi sighed in anger "fine. It was a month after our marriage happy"  
  
Bulma nodded "ok but how do I know your not making it up"  
  
Chichi let out a heavier sigh "if I were vegeta why would I make something like that up, and if you have to, call goku! Use your brain that's why we call you the smart one isn't it"  
  
Bulma thought for a minute then looked at chichi a little shaken "chi...chi" she said slowly.  
  
"Oh thank you, bulma you have to help me. Im in your mates body I want out...I want my own body back" chichi whimpered beginning to cry.  
  
"Oh, oh hold on chichi, um don't cry, we'll get you guys back in your own bodies"  
  
Chichi suddenly angered again "if vegeta does so much as one thing wrong with my body...or my house IM GOING TO PUT HIM IN A BLENDER AND PRESS FRAPPE"  
  
"Chichi calm down...we need to get you dressed and then we need to call vegeta and goku and get them over here" bulma said trying to comfort chichi, "and then we can figure this out okay"  
  
BACK AT SON HOUSE HOLD  
  
Goku looked at the food a little less then nervous. Vegeta sat down silently with no food in front of him. "Well, eat up...deeearrr" vegeta said dragging out the end of his sentence with a smile so fake it made him look insane.  
  
Goku smiled trying not to upset vegeta whom he still believed to be chichi. He poked to food and stuck a mouthful of what might have been eggs at one point. He felt like he was about to gag but held the eggs in his cheeks in stead not being able to swallow. He looked up at vegeta to see if he was watching. Unfortunately he was, and goku knew how sensitive chichi was about cooking. Gohan watched his father to make sure the food was safe and when he didn't see his dad swallow he decided he better not touch it.  
  
"Goku...your not swallowing" vegeta said trying to seem upset like a woman would be.  
  
Goku smiled and forced himself to swallow. As he choked it down vegeta put on another fake smile as if meeting approval. "Its good isn't it, well eat up there plenty more in the kitchen but right now I have some...other...chores to do"  
  
Vegeta left the room leaving gohan and goku. Goku felt suddenly sick to his stomach and almost gagged on to his plate when he looked at the 'food'. Gohan saw this and then pushed his plate off the table.  
  
"Oops...I guess I can't eat it now...I'll just clean it up and make some cereal instead" gohan spoke walking over to goku.  
  
Gohan stepped back and pretended to bump into the table where goku then pushed his plate off. "Wow gohan you are such a cluts today here I'll help clean all this up"  
  
Goku and gohan both got rid of their food and dumped what was left in the pot out then goku set back down as gohan made himself cereal. Vegeta came back and looked around "you ate it" he asked surprised. He walked into the kitchen and walked back out "all of it!?"  
  
Goku smiled "oh yeah great...um...breakfast' goku said smiling.  
  
"How come he's eating cereal after I just made a huge pot of breakfast" vegeta questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Uhh still...hungry...growing boys need they're nutrition and eat a lot...um yeah" goku said his smile fading.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang and goku jumped up "got it...hello, bulma hi... what!?...You're not making any sense how can she be there if she's here...well kinda...yeah she has been acting weird and claiming that...um okay...hi veget- CHICHI! How do I know that...good point...another good observation...yeah sure we'll be over in few minutes" goku hung the phone up and stared at the phone.  
  
"We're going to bulma's house...you are sitting in the back as far away from me as possible," goku began to walk away "I'll be lucky if I can ever look at you ever again...oh boy someone is gunna die when I find out who did this" goku muttered to himself.  
  
A/N: hoo hoo he knows lol. I wonder if bulma can fine away to switch them back or are they going to be stuck like that for a year? 


End file.
